


Control

by hornstusksandmagic



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Edging, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Orgasm Control, Submissive Gladiolus Amicitia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 18:09:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14118012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hornstusksandmagic/pseuds/hornstusksandmagic
Summary: A little edging fic for a subbish Gladio! Written for FFXV Kink Week. (First time publishing with They/Them pronouns :0 so really nervous)





	Control

“I think I could get used to you like this.” Mia said, sitting between Gladio’s muscular thighs. He laid on his back, arms pulled above his head and restrained to the headboard. Mia’s hands roamed up his inner thighs and onto his stomach, making sure to avoid his already sensitive cock.

Gladio clenched his fist at the sensation of nails against skin, straining against the binding that secured him to the headboard of the bed. “I think I could get used to this too.” He said through a lazy smile.

He hummed in satisfaction as warm hands massaged his thigh. They kneaded into his overworked muscles, finding all the knots, working them out. His head fell back against the pillow and his eyes closed. The way Mia worked the tension out relaxed his body caused him to melt into the bed. His breathing slowed and he could feel himself drifting off as his legs feel heavy from the massage.

Mia sensed he was relaxing a little to much. Gladio let out a sharp hiss as nails scraped down the soft inner portion of his thigh. As the pain settled in those treacherous hands ran back up the scratches, soothing the redden area. He groaned when finger almost touched the base of his shaft. Mia wasn’t ready to give him that yet sliding their hands right past his raging erection to his stomach, fingers circling and tracing over abs and scars.

Gladio rocked his hips up as their palms roamed back down. He hoped they would take pity on him and stroke him. He knew he was in for a slow night, but gods he just needed to feel their hands firmly on his cock. He didn’t care where, just so long as those sinful hands touched it. Gladio gritted his teeth when they passed right past his cock and back down to his thighs. Mia’s chuckle made it all the worse.

They smiled at him, fingers tickling the edges of his pubes. The barest of touches made him all too aware of his sensitive arousal. He knew they were waiting for him to ask. He just expected himself to last a bit longer, but gods he needed to be touched by them.

“Please Mia!” Gladio begged grasping at the bars of the headboard. “Please touch me. I need your hands on my cock.”

“Well, since you asked so nicely.” Mia tried to suppress a smile at seeing Gladio so submissive. Seeing him so needy and wanting caused need to stir between their thighs, but tonight was about him.

His eyes were lidded but he could still see Mia smirking at him. They reached for the small bottle of lube, popping the top open and squeezing some onto their fingers. Gladio held his breath as he waited, watching them slowly warm up the slippery liquid between their fingers. It felt like an eternity as he laid waiting. His massive cock twitched as they moved to wrap both hands around his length. Long slow strokes that nearly reached the tip left Gladio humming in pleasure.

“You like that big boy?” Mia cooed.

Gladio nodded, “gods yes Mia. Please don’t stop.” His voice rumbling low in his throat.

Gladio knew Mia was going to take their time working him up. That was what they agreed on; slow torturous edging. However he wasn’t quite prepared at how torturous it was going to be. He wasn’t used to being on the submissive end of play, but gods he was loving it. Being completely out of control, as Mia had their way with him.

Since Mia had started working his cock, they did exactly want he asked for, not stop. Their strokes were a stream of constant stimulation, just enough pressure to feel good, but it was not enough to get him close to his release. Gladio’s patience began to wear thin, along with his ability to maintain control of his urges. As Mia stroked up his red swollen cock, Gladio plunged his hips towards the bed hoping to force their hands over his neglected head.

Mia was more then prepared for his impatiences and they slammed their fist down towards his hips.Gladio yelped when he felt their other hand grab his balls giving them a hard squeeze. He looked up at Mia, their eyes burning into him in a way he was not accustomed to. There was power and control he wasn’t used to seeing. Gladio let out an involuntary groan, both at the sight of them, and at the pain he felt.

Mia shook their head in disapproval. “Gladiolus,” his name hung on their lips like honey, “don’t tell me you can’t take a little teasing?”

“This is hardly a little teasing!” Mia cocked their head at him, that made him gulp at his words. He gasped when the fist around his base stroked up to around his tip.

The sudden pleasure took over his mind. He couldn’t help himself, he thrusted into their fist as it stroked him. When Mia didn’t stop him, he continued, and was surprised as they pumped him roughly in return. Gladio breathing grew rapid as every muscle in body flexed then relaxed. He let out a lewd moad as he closed in on his release

“You close baby?” Mia asked, a wicked grin spread across their face. He didn’t notice their smirk, his eyes shut as he focused on his pleasure.

“Fuck. So close.” Gladio breath was starting to hitch, the surest sign his release was around the corner.

“Oh that’s too bad.” Mia’s words hit his ears like a brick.

They removed their hands from his furiously thrusting hips, causing his cock to slap against his stomach. His eyes shot open followed by a string of curses. “Fucking, fuck shit Mia why?”

Mia bursted into laughter at the exasperated look on Gladio’s face. They had to take a moment to collect themselves before returning their hands to his shaft. Gladio tried to maintain a frustrated look on his face, but the light stroking on his sensitive cock made that impossible. He thought he would be relieved that Mia now payed attention to the tip but found it agonizing now that it had been worked so furiously. 

The constant stimulation mixed with how close he had come to his orgasm was leaving him a mess. Sharp breaths mixed with deep moans as he writhed under his partners hands. He squeezed his eyes shut, and straining against the bindings. He felt like he was going to lose his mind from pleasure. His surrounded faded as the need in his groin screamed at him. It was just him, his red hot cock, and Mia, who wore the most shit eating grin ever. Gods he was going to get them back for this. He didn’t know how yet, but gods he was going to leave them even more of a wreck then they were doing to him.

Eventually his need won out over his pride as he fully begged Mia. “Baby please, fuck, I can’t anymore. I surrender. I’m tapping out. Mercy. Let me come, fucking please.” He called out every word of surrender he knew but avoided his safeword. He knew he could use it any point, but wanted to try and hold out as long as possible.

Mia didn’t respond, which made him think either they didn’t hear him, or were ignoring him. As tears started to prickle at the edge of his eyes and he thought he honestly couldn’t take anymore, Mia’s concentrated their fist over his swollen head. It only took a few good quick firm tugs for him to come undo.

He screamed out Mia’s name along with a few expletives as his whole body tensed into his orgasm. Gladio’s mind went completely blank as pleasure washed over him. He had had some damn good orgasm before, but nothing this intense.

It took him a solid few minutes to come back to his senses and control his breathing. His gaze turned to Mia, who was still sitting between his legs, gently cleaning him up. A lazy grin rested on his face as he watched them.

“Damn babe that was amazing.” Gladio tried to move to kiss them, forgetting about the bindings.

Mia chuckled, leaning over him to place a gentle kiss on his forehead before undoing his wrists, “I’m glad. Feel nice and relaxed?”

Gladio nodded a reply as he wrapped his freed arms around his partner, falling back on the bed with them. Mia giggled as the big man pulled them against his chest and nuzzled his face into their hair.

“I’m going to get you back for this.” He whispered, body relaxing around Mia.

“I look forward to it.”


End file.
